


Triple Trouble

by NinaFujisaki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Babies, Children, Corduroy-Pines Triplets, Dipper Pines needs a nap, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mabel Pines is the best aunt, No Beta, Pines Twins, Triplets, and so does Wendy, not already in this first chap but it will, tagging because it will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Twins weren’t a rare occurrence in the Pines family, that's pretty obviour by now, but triplets? Well, talk about something unexpected.Good thing that the unexpected is always expected in Gravity Falls.Anne, Ty and Danny Corduroy-Pines always knew that their hometown wasn't a normal one, but when they turned twelve and got their hands on an old Journal, this trio had no idea how their lives were about to change.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & the triplets, Mabel Pines/Josh Amoretti (oc), Wendy Corduroy & the triplets, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Two, two and... Three?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!  
> My first Gravity Falls fanfic and the first chapter of this what will be a bunch of scenes and moments of the triplets I created for Dipper and Wendy This is the main goal of this fic: cute, funny moments between these babies and their family.
> 
> Wish y'all a good reading ^-^

“Y’know, I never thought I’d live enough to see this scene again.”

Ford raised his eyes from the little newborn he was carrying to his twin brother, who also had a brand new baby in his arms. He was about to ask what Stanley meant when the conman continued by himself.

“I traveled to Piedmont to meet Dipper and Mabel when their mother was still in the hospital. I met them as newborn babies, Sixer,” he chuckled, and Ford pretended he didn’t noticed that it was to disguise a sob. “And now I’m holding the boy’s baby.”

The former scientist could just smile, quite understanding his brother’s feelings. Both of them were in the middle of their sixties when Dipper and Mabel were still twelve. To imagine that those two little kids had already grown enough to the point of having their own family each, and that both Stan and Ford had made it alive to see it, was crazy and amazing at the same time.

“We’re really old,” he said, and this time Stan’s chuckle was real.

“I want to disagree, but this morning Soos had to help me get out of bed.”

Ford laughed at the memory as well, before looking back down at the baby, some curly, brown locks escaping his little blue bonnet.

“Sooner than later we won’t be able to go further than the Shack’s parking lot. Will you help your father with his researches then, little one?

“Jeez, don’t put this weight on him yet,” Stan was serious for a moment there, but his next commentary had a bit of joke on it. “It’s not ‘cause he’s a Sixer too that he’s gonna be a brainiac nerd.”

“I know, I don’t mean because of the fingers, it’s because of the name,” Ford joked too.

“Ha! If names have anything to do with it, I have bad news for you, kid,” Stan said to the baby in his arms.

Granted, ‘Stanley’ and ‘Stanford’ were just the babies’ middle names – the one with him was Daniel while Ford was holding Tyrone – but just the thought of these two going through anything even a little similar of his and his twin’s life… He shook his head. No, nothing happened with Dipper and Mabel, and Dipper was these boys’ father. They were going to be fine, for sure.

The sound of a door being opened got the twins’ attention. Dipper, now a thirtty years old man, went out of the hospital room where Wendy was, and walked at them.

“Hey kid,” Stan said. “’Thought you’d be helping that poor wife of yours.”

Dipper just gave a nervous laugh before shrugging, “Yeah… She says she’s fine, and that I should keep you guys company.”

Actually, his beloved wife’s exactly worlds were _‘You left my babies alone with two old men?! I have an entire hospital looking after me here, go look after them, Dipper!’_ , but his Grunkles didn’t need to know that part.

“Beside,” Dipper continued, smiling softly as his gaze lowered until the tiny baby wrapped between his arms. “I finally can bring the last piece of the trio to meet you.”

Oh, right. There was three of them.

Twins weren’t a rare occurrence in the Pines Family, that was pretty much obvious by now, but never, as far as Stan remembers, had there been a case of triplets before. Yet, there they were, three bundles of joy that surely were going to drive his great nephew insane.

But he had already wished him and Wendy good luck – they’re gonna need it -, so Stan focused on approaching Dipper to get a better look of the third baby.

“Any of you want to swap?” Dipper asked.

The elder twins exchanged a glance, a bit lost over what to do, until Ford gave his brother a small smile and a nod. In a so careful that was almost annoying way, Dipper got little Daniel from Stan and passed him the other baby.

“What is her name again?” asked Ford.

“Anne,” Dipper answered. “Anne Corduroy-Pines.”

Surprisingly, Stanley didn’t shuddered at the last name.

‘Huh,’ he thought. ‘This compound name thing isn’t as bad as it seems once you get used to it.’

He turned his attention to Anne, then. “Hey there, kiddo.”

She seemed to be sleeping, just like her brothers, but been so young it was hard to tell. Honestly, those three looked the same, just as Dipper and Mabel did, but because of Dipper’s birthmark, even when wrapped into those white hospital blankets, it was possible to see who was who. Right now, the only things capable of differ the triplets were the bonnets. Daniel’s was green, Tyrone’s was blue, and Anne’s was white.

Suddenly, that remark gave him a weird feeling. Back at Dipper and Mabel again, Stan had given the twins a whole speech about how having a twin sibling was something unique and special, and he probably would’ve done it again with Tyrone and Daniel if he and Ford had stayed alone with them a bit longer. But now, with Anne there, it was as if everything had changed.

Stan could give the boys his speech, or one of the boys plus Anne. But could he give it to all of them? Would the speech still have the same meaning?

They were not twins; they were triplets.

It was the high-pitched sound of a cry that pulled the old conman out of his thoughts. His eyes widened when he noticed the sound was coming from the baby _he_ was holding. Anne didn’t cry alone for much longer; Daniel quickly joined his sister.

“Eh… what now?” he asked Dipper.

A wave of uneasiness covered his nephew’s face for a second, but Dipper was fast to compose himself and hand instructions.

“Just give me her,” he said while sitting on a waiting chair.

Once they usually were born as premature babies, it was very normal for triplets to be small, but Stan hadn’t noticed how _truly_ small the babies were until watch Dipper being capable of holding two of them in the same arm. It was a matter of seconds before the siblings, now so close of each other, simply stopped crying.

They hadn’t quit the grumbling yet, though.

“I know, I know, there’s one missing,” Dipper talked to his kids. “Grunkle Ford, can you give Tyrone to me too, please?”

“Can you hold all of them?” Ford inquired, very curious, and did as his nephew requested.

Small as they were, Tyrone had to go onto Dipper’s right arm; there was no space left on the left one. This way, his feet were the only thing touching his siblings, but surprisingly, it seemed to be enough, to the three of them, to relax completely.

“Done,” Dipper sighed in relief, allowing himself to smile at the now quiet babies. “Just wait until we tell Mommy I calmed you down all by myself.”

“And the award of Father of the Year goes to,” Stan joked, and even Ford laughed along.

In his mind, though, his attention was still on the three little babies, and taking a glance at them again, Stanley couldn’t help a smile. He knew that trick Dipper had just used, his Ma used to tell him how sometimes the only way to make him or Ford stop crying was to put them together. Dipper probably knew that trick from his own mother, too.

Maybe twins and triplets weren't that different after all.


	2. Auntie Mabel, Onesies and Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets are finally home, but things aren't going smoothly for the new parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. This one is didicated to you ^-^

It took two weeks until the doctors released mom and babies from the hospital but finally Wendy and Dipper were able to bring their three babies home, a cozy, two floors house on the edges of the woods of Gravity Falls that Wendy’s father and brothers had built themselves as a wedding gift. One week had gone since then, and things at the Corduroy-Pines household were… I’m not gonna lie, things could be doing better.

“I know, I know,” Wendy repeated with the chillest tone she could, trying to calm Tyrone who was literally crying on her ear. “I know you’re hungry, I’m sorry sweetheart- Dipper, how much until the bottle’s ready?”

“Just one more minute,” Dipper answered from the kitchen, where he was juggling between preparing his son’s bottle and the two pans on the oven, all of it using just one hand since his other arm was occupied with a sleeping Anne.

The only girl between the triplets had revealed herself as a light sleeper, so things like her brothers crying or even her being laid on her crib would wake Anne up, and getting awake by one of these ways would never let her in a good mood.

That’s why Wendy was waiting at the living room with Ty – sat on the sofa, Dipper hoped. Wendy Corduroy-Pines was the toughest woman he’s ever met, but the cesarean of three babies hadn’t been an easy task. The doctor and nurses had highly recommended her to rest as much as possible, and had even given Dipper a list of nutritious foods that she should consume to recover faster.

Just as he said, one minute later the bottle was ready and Dipper really hoped Anne wouldn’t wake up until it was in her brother’s mouth. He entered the corridor to the living room to see his wife walking back and forth in front of the couch.

“You should-“

“’Be resting’, I know,” Wendy cut her husband, taking the bottle from his hands and quickly giving it to her son.

To a so tiny baby, Tyrone started eating energetically, and finally, _finally_ , the crying stopped. Without waking Anne up! What a victory.

At the so needed silence, the couple fell side by side on the couch, both relieved and tired. If they could stay like this at least for a moment… but they couldn’t, as proved by a grumble sounding from the baby monitor.

“Danny…” Dipper almost groaned.

And he hated himself for it.

He and Wendy loved their kids, all the three of them, with all their hearts, and it felt like the worst thing in the world to complain and get angry with innocent babies when they were just crying for food or comfort. Dipper almost felt like a monster… but since they came from the hospital there hadn’t had one single minute when he or his wife didn’t have to be looking after at least one of the kids. Not even his nights awake trying to crack ancient codes or the multiverse rules got him this tired.

Dipper looked at Wendy. She was trying to hide it but he could see the way she cringed over her stomach. She needed, and deserved, more rest than him.

“I’m on it,” he said, standing up and walking to the stairs.

Anne was going with him. Dipper just hoped that Danny wouldn’t start crying.

“It’s probably a Code Two,” Wendy told him. “He ate before he fell asleep.”

The redhead watched as her husband disappeared upstairs. She didn’t feel bad that he’d have to deal with two of the babies alone. Some day through the week, Dipper had to go to the market and Wendy was alone with the triplets for almost _four hours_.

No mercy from her part after that.

Her eyes then lowered to her first baby boy, and Wendy felt herself smiling. A tired smile, but still a smile. At some point, Ty had put his little six-fingered hand on the bottle and his eyes wouldn’t stop moving. That was unusual on him; Tyrone was the quiet one, she had noticed. Unless he was very hungry on in need of a clean diaper, the brunet baby would stay completely quiet and still, even leading one of his parents to check if he was still breathing sometimes.

It was in moments like this, looking at one of these peaceful, soft little faces, that she remembered how all her stress was worth it. Though it was probably going to be forgotten again once Dipper put Anne in the crib and she started to cry.

However, some minutes later, it wasn’t her daughter’s crying that Wendy heard, but the… the doorbell? Still feeding Tyrone, she went to the house’s main door and opened it.

“Surprise!!”

‘Surprise’, indeed, from the scream and from the fact that it was Mabel in front of her. Wendy blinked twice, still trying to process that her sister-in-law, who lived in Los Angeles, was at her door. But again, Mabel was never one to warn about her visits, and she still had to meet her nephews and niece in person, so Wendy shouldn’t be that surprised.

“Wen-wen! It’s so good to see you,” Mabel opened her arms, seeing ready to hug her sister-in-law when she noticed the little thing the redhead was carrying and gasped. “Is that one of my nephews?”

Before she got a chance to answer, a slim, taller than Wendy, blonde man carrying a sleepy little girl stopped beside Mabel.

"Mabes, you should wait until we’re _inside_ to snuggle the babies,” he suggested, his tone completely normal, even a bit happy, at the brunette’s shenanigans. His green eyes turned to Wendy. “Hey there.”

“Hey, Josh,” Wendy greeted back, giving the family space to enter the house.

She didn’t even wince when a bigger than ever Waddles followed in; her house was already too much of a mess to Mabel’s pet to be a problem.

Once they arrived and made themselves comfortable in the living room – Wendy on an armchair while the family occupied the sofa –, the little girl on Josh’s arms seemed to wake up completely and was now looking around, until her hazer eyes stopped over Wendy. Mabel noticed that.

“Say hi to Auntie Wendy, Aubree,” she said to her two-year-old daughter, with that childish, gummy voice that the former Corduroy was sure she and Dipper also used with the triplets sometimes.

“Hi,” Aubree ended up saying for real, waving a tiny hand to the redhead.

That melted Wendy’s heart. Her niece had always been cute, with her curly blond hair, button nose and hazel eyes, but since she started learning how to talk, her friendly way and big smile seemed to get even cuter. Honestly, Wendy thought she should be stronger; all her three brothers had kids already, it wasn’t as if Aubree was her only niece amongst them all. But who cares? The girl was a cutie and Wendy was all on it to be the cool aunt for her.

“Hey Aubree,” oh, there was the gummy voice.

“Uh, baby,” the girl stopped waving to point at Tyrone.

Mabel and Josh started to congratulate their daughter for saying the right word, but the reminder of little Ty in her arms, reminded Wendy of something else. Getting the baby monitor, which was actually a modified walk talkie, she used it as so.

“Dipper,” Wendy called.

“Yeah?” The answer didn’t linger more than a second. “What’s it? Are you okay?”

“We have guests. Think you can come down?”

“Sure- Hey, you won’t believe it: Anne fell asleep on the crib!”

If he had told her that they were going to Hawaii, Wendy wouldn’t be happier right now.

“Can I snuggle my nephew now?” Mabel asked when Wendy dropped the device. She stopped a moment there to think. “That’s one of the boys, right?”

“Yes, he is,” said the redhead, passing the baby to her sister-in-law. “This one’s Tyrone.”

“Pfff, I still can’t believe Dipper convinced you to use this name.”

“It’s a good name,” Wendy defended with a shrug.

Mabel didn’t reply, too focused on her nephew in her arms. Even with him being almost one month old, it was so good to hold a baby that small again; she missed those days with Aubree. Her little girl had got her blond hair from her father, but Tyrone had both brown hair and eyes from the Pines’. His nose was totally Wendy’s, though.

“Let me guess,” came Josh’s voice, a brow raised playfully at Wendy. “His name is Tyrone Stanford?”

“Jackpot, man.” The redhead grinned back at him.

Lowering her gaze a bit more, Mabel got what her husband meant, noticing the six fingers that Dipper had mentioned one of the babies having, but her attention was caught by something a lot more important than that genetic anomaly. The brunette gasped.

“You dressed them with the onesies I gave you!” Mabel felt like crying of happiness, checking the sparkly number that she herself had painted on the onesie. “So, you’re the middle sibling, eh, Ty?”

“Yeah…” Wendy just chuckled nervously, grateful that by some miracle she or Dipper had dressed the boy with the right onesie. She just hoped the other two were right as well.

“Baby, baby,” Aubree kept repeating, trying to see her cousin, so Mabel lowered her arms to introduce the two kids.

“Mabel?” Dipper’s surprise voice came from the stairs.

Her twin brother had just came down from the second floor, with another of the triplets in his arms and a pensive look on his face.

“Wait, what day is today?”

“Dipper!” instead of answering, Mabel passed Tyrone to her husband and ran to her brother, giving him the best hug she could without disturbing the baby he was carrying.

“It’s Friday, man,” Josh said, also standing up to go greeting his friend and brother-in-law. “The day we told you we would come, you know.”

“Wait, you _knew_ they were coming?” Wendy asked firmly to her husband.

“I did, I’m sorry,” Dipper sighed. “In my defense, Mabel called right before the triple vomit incident. I’m literally remembering our conversation just now.”

“’Triple vomit’?” Josh whistled, impressed.

Just then, Dipper took a better look at his best friend from College and noticed Tyrone with him.

“Is that one of mines or did Aubree become a newborn again?”

The couple laughed, and even Wendy gave a sympathetic laugh at her husband’s fatigue. A light tug on his pants made Dipper look to the ground, finding there his niece giving him a bright smile.

“I here.”

Mabel didn’t know what was cuter, her daughter or the soft look Dipper gave her. She picked Aubree up and looked at the baby Dipper was carrying.

“Wanna trade?”

So they did, and everybody went back to the living room and the sofa, Dipper sitting right beside to Wendy on the armchair. Their playtime with their niece wasn’t long, though, soon Aubree got tired of her cousins and being asked to pet them and jumped from her uncle’s lap to go play with Waddles.

The four grown-ups’ attention was all over the babies now.

“So,” Mabel started. “Here we have number two,” she looked at Ty. “and number three,” her eyes went to little Danny’s onesie with a big “3” on it before going to Dipper and Wendy. “Where’s number one? I wanna meet my niece!”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until she wake up,” Dipper said.

“This is the first time in one week that none of us is holding a baby,” Wendy explained. “We can’t miss this chance, Mabel.”

It was as if just now Mabel and Josh noticed how tired the new parents were, both with deep dark circles under their eyes and clearly overused clothes with bunches of stains from (probably) different things. The brunette always saw Wendy as some kind of super woman and she knew that her brother was used to skipping nights of sleep and multitasking, but it seemed like three babies was too much even for them.

Surprisely, the house wasn’t that bad – back at L.A. they lived with a pig, a toddler and Josh’s Mom so a messy house wouldn’t bother them anyway – but the same couldn’t be said about its owners.

The couple exchanged a worried look.

“What about you guys? How are you two doing?” Josh asked first.

“Yeah. Are you feeling alright from the surgery, Wendy?”

“Sure, I’m great,” she assured. “… From the surgery. Now, if you ask me about anything else…”

“You remember those stories Mom would tell us when we got in trouble, about how hard it was to raise the two of us?” Dipper asked, and Mabel nodded. “I understand her now.”

“We love them, but it’s hard.”

“So hard.”

The baby monitor sounded again, bringing Anne’s whimper from the second floor to the living room. Both sighed deeply. It seems like their arms’ brake was over.

“My turn,” Wendy stood up and went towards the stairs before Dipper could say anything.

Watching as Wendy disappears upstairs, and Dipper goes for a bottle in the kitchen, Mabel and Josh exchange glances once again. They needed to help somehow.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wendy woke up the next morning feeling something different. Her eyes didn’t feel leaden; the bed wasn’t cold, which meant Dipper was there with her; and there was no baby noises ringing on her ears. It was so good, so relaxing, that she almost gave herself permission to return to her sleep.

Just almost, because the feeling was still weird.

And she noticed why: no baby noises.

There’s no way her three babies were that quiet.

“DIPPER!”

She jumped out of the bed, without caring about her husband’s startle, once it meant he was out of the bed as well.

“Dipper, the kids!”

His brain seemed to process her words because in the next moment, the couple was shouting through the house.

“What time is it?!”

“They need eat!”

“Why they didn’t cry?!”

“What if they starved to death?!”

They were on depths of despair, almost drowning with that terrible feeling of fear and guilt, when they arrived the kitchen. Wendy could’ve sworn that she was sleeping again.

There were Anne, Ty and Danny, each in their mamaroo, completely quiet, clean and apparently well fed. Not just that, the kitchen looked clean too, and the couple finally noticed Mabel and Melody on the oven, cooking something that smelled like pancakes.

“Oh, good morning, sleepyheads~” Mabel sang, approaching her brother and sister-in-law and handing them a cup of coffee each.

Wendy got the cup still waiting for the moment she’d wake up, “What’s this?”

“’This’, Wendy, is called help,” said Melody, turning to them with a firm but kind smile. “Mabel and Josh told me how you two looked tired when they went to the Shack last night. I wanted to come right then, but Soos convinced me it’d be better to surprise you.” She sighed. “Honestly, if you two needed help, why didn’t you just call?”

“I…” Dipper started, but cut himself, having no idea what to answer. “I don’t know, actually.”

He really didn’t. Since his second summer in Gravity falls, when Melody was completing one year of dating Soos and working in the Mystery Shack, the woman has been a motherly presence for the Pines twins (and I mean it by Dipper and Mabel or Stan and Ford). She would always listen to them and help them, from the simplest to the hardest things. So yeah, Dipper had no idea why asking her help didn’t come into his mind.

“But what about _your_ kids?” Wendy asked.

“Oh, you mean those two?”

Melody pointed to the table, organized for a real breakfast for the first time in a month. There were Josh, Soos and an eleven-year-old boy very similar to Soos, who was making funny faces to make Aubree laugh. The boy was Wally Ramirez, Soos and Melody’s only son.

“He was making the triplets laugh like that just a minute ago,” she said. “And Soos got really good with babies since we had Wally. They can help too, distracting the triplets a little to give you a break.”

“A break?” Wendy widened her eyes.

“For real?” Dipper almost couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yep, broshep, for real,” Mabel gave her twin a half hug. “You and Wendy know you don’t have to do everything by yourselves, right? You could literally ask anyone in this city and they would agree to help.”

“Let’s not test that,” he said, but looked at Melody with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Then, Dipper and Wendy had the easiest day of their lives with three kids. Sure, Danny would still poop, Tyrone needed to be fed, and Anne would only sleep in somebody’s arms, but at least now they weren’t two vs. three anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> If you enjoy my story and my Corduroy-Pines triplets, please concider following me on Tumblr: https://nina-a-pines.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Just passing by quickly to say: english is not my first language and I had no beta to help me with this chapter. If anyone's interested to give me a hand, I'd really be grateful. If that's not the case, well, I hope you all enjoy the story anyway.


End file.
